


I Dont Want To Spoil The Party

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [6]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	I Dont Want To Spoil The Party

Gerard watches Frank sleep he looks so peaceful that he doesn't really want revealed him up but he has to. Gerard got a call from Franks mother informing him that his father passed away Gerard knows he'll be devastated.

Gerard sighs to himself walking over to the bed leaning down to kiss Frank “you gotta get up” he whispers to him. Frank groans rolling over “you can't go back to sleep I have something important to yell you”. 

Frank sighs “what is it?” Gerard almost doesn't want to tell him “it's your dad” Frank sits up fast looking up at Gerard. “your mom called and said that he passed away” Frank just sits there looking around. 

Frank let's out a sob and Gerard quickly wraps his arms around him “I know” he whispers. Frank clutches Gerards shirt crying into it Gerard just holds him. 

* 

Frank goes to see his mother while Gerard goes to pick up Georgia he doesn't know how she'll react when he he tells her. They get into the car and Gerard tells her they're going to see grandma and she's so excited. 

They get there and he carries her inside he puts her down and she immediately runs to her hugging her. “where's grandpa?” she asks Frank looks like he's going to cry again but gets down on the floor pulling her over to him. 

“grandpa isn't around anymore he left” she looks confused “where did he go?” Frank takes a deep breath. “grandpa went to the place everyone goes when they get too old” he's wiping his face but it's no use. 

Georgia shakes her head “no no I want grandpa here” she yells “please Georgia calm down” she pushes him away. “no I want grandpa” she screams tears running down her face she runs out of the room and Frank just sighs. 

Gerard goes after her and finds her in the bathroom curled up in the corner “hey come here” he says softly. She shakes her head crying harder and he picks her up hugging her “I think you upset daddy”. 

“I didn't mean to” she sobs he bounces her “I know but I think you should go make sure hrs okay” she nods and he sets her down. She walks into the living room up to Frank hugging him “I'm sorry daddy” he hugs her as tight as he can. 

“it's okay” he picks her up sitting on the couch Gerard sits down next to him smiling at him. Frank leans over on Gerard running his fingers through Georgia's hair telling her that they'll be fine. 

* 

Georgia doesn't want to leave the funeral home but it's time to go she's causing a scene in the middle of it. It doesn't help anyone Gerard has to chase her around before he finally catches her and takes her out to the car. 

Frank apologizes profusely to everyone for it but they seem to understand he goes out to the car and she's pouting. “you can't do that Georgia everyone's very upset and you aren't helping” she won't look at him and he sighs. 

* 

They get home and Georgia runs right to her room ignoring them both when they knock on her door so they leave her alone. Frank sits alone on the back porch just wanting to have some quiet time and Gerards understand it so he busies himself with chores around the house. 

Gerard finishes everything and brings Frank a cup of coffee Frank smiles and takes it pulling off a cigarette. Gerard frowns taking one and lighting it up he leans back in his chair sighing. 

* 

Georgia refuses to get out of the car at the funeral so they don't make her the last thing they need is another scene. She refuses to look at them when they get back in the car and they don't know what to do. 

She goes right to her room when they get home and Frank sits on the couch stressing out about everything. Gerard tried to calm him down but he snaps at him and goes into their room locking the door. 

Frank doesn't unlock the door so Gerard decides that he's going to sleep on the couch and see if he can do something in the morning. He hears Georgia door open and then their door open and close so he assumes she went to sleep with Frank.


End file.
